Muerte
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Hay algo, algo como una sensación horrible que sale de cara poro de su piel y te pone toda nerviosa y torpe, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero también hay otra cosa, que te llama, acercándote, invitándote a él. Bonnie/Damon. Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de LJ Smith. Menos la trama y Damon.

**Summary**: Viñeta; Hay algo, algo como una sensación horrible que sale de cara poro de su piel y te pone toda nerviosa y torpe, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero también hay otra cosa, que te llama, acercándote, invitándote a él. Bonnie/Damon. Reto.

**Nota**: Esto fue un reto que termine cuando no debía. Pero es que había coca en mi casa, enserio. Y luego me imagine a Damon follando y pues… lo demás fue historia. Esto es como que un intento de lemmon, no quiero que me digan lo espantoso que esta, eso ya lo sé. Y err… a sí, es para mi retadora Sweet. Wings. To. Fly. que espero no quede decepcionada. Y también quiero agradecer a mi prometida, Liz aka Ljoo, porque me bateo esto y es tan amor. Te amo, esposa de mi alma.

* * *

**Muerte**

_«Solo fue jugar a amarnos sin amor»_

Hay algo, algo como una sensación horrible que sale de cada poro de su piel y te pone toda nerviosa y torpe, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.  
Pero también hay otra cosa, que te llama, acercándote, invitándote a él. Tal vez sus ojos, o ese Poder del que tu abuela escribió en uno de aquellos libros. Sea cual sea la razón, tú estabas cayendo, Bonnie.

Te besa de pronto, y te exaltas, pero no haces nada para detenerlo. Aunque tus instintos de supervivencia, de bruja te lo estén casi gritando. _Aléjate, Bonnie, huye, corre, ¡vete pronto!_

Sus labios saben raro, como a muerte con azúcar. Sus grandes manos te aprietan la cadera, su lengua entra a tu boca, buscando la tuya. La encuentra, y comienza a masajearla, haciéndote gemir. Se siente malditamente bien. Todo lo hace excelentemente. Perfecto. Sabe dónde tocar, cómo, cuándo. Y lentamente tú sucumbes en sus brazos, llenos de maldad.  
Sus deliciosas manos dejan tu cadera, y rompen tu blusa. Te quisiste quejar, enserio, pero su húmeda boca no te lo permitió.

Sus dedos trazaron el contorno de tu cintura, la curva de tus pechos, tu vientre. Su boca dejo la tuya para viajar a tu mandíbula y comenzar a succionar toda la piel de ahí. Las mejillas, el lóbulo de la oreja, el punto que tienes detrás del oído.  
Gimes, jadeas, pides más, cuando realmente no es lo que deseas. Deseas otras cosas, también. Cómo que se aleje te deje, se valla. Porque tú misma lo has dicho, una vez, _La muerte esta en casa_. Sí, pero nadie dijo que la muerte besaba tan bien, y que con sus diminutos toques te sentías flotar. Nadie menciono nada sobre la muerte y sus mágicos dedos.

Damon se restrega contra ti, duro y listo.

Desata tu sujetador, y rápidamente sus dedos comienzas a masajear tus pechos. Sonríe, disfrutando de tus reacciones y sus propias sensaciones. Sigue moviendo ese bulto contra tu centro, ambos cubiertos por ropa.  
Quizá quedaba algo de cordura en tu mente. Las diferentes visiones nublaban tu vista, todas acabando en catástrofes. Colmillos, sangre, dolor, placer, sexo y muerte. Pero no pudiste frenarlo. Fue inevitable.

Él suele hacer las cosas rápido, desconcertantes, intensas. Por eso de pronto te ves a ti misma desnuda, contra la pared, entre esta y un perfecto hombre sin ropa, besándote. Tus manos tocan su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda, lo abrazas, y sé que aunque deberías desear alejarlo, lo aprietas más y más a ti. Ya no te importa el saber que él es malo, que tiene palabra muerte grabada en la frente, o las visiones de ti misma, todas horribles.

Solo importan Damon y tú, desnudos, contra una pared, y sus dedos masajeando tus pechos.  
En un movimiento rápido te penetra, rudo, te toma de la cadera y tú rodeas su cintura con tus piernas.

Tu espalda golpea más fuerte contra la pared, haciendo que te arquees contra su perfecto pecho esculpido. Sus labios besan la cima de tus pechos, succiona tu pezón y cuando creíste alcanzar la cima del cielo, te mordió el cuello.

Sus colmillos traspasaron la piel, como sí cortara papel con tijeras. Fue un pequeño piquete, doloroso, pero después se sintió maravilloso. No sabias que hacia, tan solo te dejaste envolver por la deliciosa burbuja que te llevo al paraíso.  
Entonces la realidad te golpeo; Damon. Vampiro. Sangre. Beber. Tuya. Drenarte. Muerte.

_Placer._

Exhausta, jadeando. Él sale de ti, depositándote en la cama, con cuidado, casi con dulzura.  
No dijo adiós, ni hasta mañana, ni te dio un beso de despedida, tan solo se fue, satisfecho y perfecto. Escurriendo arrogancia y egoísmo.

La muerte te rozo los labios, te penetro y te hizo gemir; pero no te mato como lo habías visto. Bebió de tu vida, de tu vitalidad, probo tus poderes y tu sedosa piel. Entró en lo más profundo de ti, pero hasta ahí.

Tal vez la muerte no es tan mala.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Aplausos o tomatazos?  
Bonnie es como que sí pero no, ¿me entienden? Y Damon me prende(?)  
Reviews, please.  
+AnaluC.

.


End file.
